


Aqueles que estão no topo

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Série dos Eternals [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Seofon not being a dork for a change, no beta we die like men
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: "Estar no topo é algo solitário."Seofon, o líder dos Eternals, entendia essas palavras como ninguém. E justamente por saber o preço do poder e da liderança que ele ainda insistia em continuar com sua ideia utópica e tola.[Série dos Eternals #7]
Series: Série dos Eternals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781248





	Aqueles que estão no topo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, essa aqui meio que saiu antes do esperado. O plano era escrever a fic do Feower antes, mas a dele tem uns assuntos meio delicados, então vai demorar um pouco mais.  
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

Espadas embainhas, uma atitude descontraída e uma casualidade incomparável. Se alguém escutasse que aquele era o líder dos Eternals, a ameaça dos céus, provavelmente a pessoa riria e julgaria que quem afirmasse tal coisa era um tolo.

Apesar da parecer mentira, aquela era realmente a ideia que Seofon passava para quem não o conhecia. E o homem fazia questão de manter as coisas assim.

Mas por trás da expressão descontraída e da atitude de excêntrico colecionador de espadas, estava um espadachim que sabia muito bem o que fazia. Criar um grupo que protege pela força havia sido a ideia de alguém, afinal.

(Seofon assumiria a culpa com relação a isso, a ideia havia sido dele.)

No início, o plano era achar alguém que fosse um líder ideal. Sim, lá atrás, ele não quisera a liderança. Foi apenas a insistência de Anre que o fez mudar de opinião.

E por isso, hoje ele era o líder de um bando de desajustados com poder demais e bom senso de menos. (Mas pelo menos os dez tentavam ativamente proteger os céus, diferentes de outros grupos poderosos por aí...)

Mas por trás da máscara descontraída estava um homem que se preocupava com cada um dos membros do grupo e que estava sempre procurando uma maneira de evitar problemas antes que eles se tornassem realidade.

Apoiado na amurada da Grandcypher, Seofon estava pensativo. Sentindo o vento da noite enquanto esperava pelo próximo destino, o espadachim estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Muitos viam a posição de líder como algo glamuroso e desejável, mas apenas aqueles que assumiram aquela posição sem desejá-la sabiam o preço dela. A liderança era um fardo, em especial quando se tinha poder. Pois quanto mais poder se tem, maior o dever de proteger, mais pessoas dependem de decisões corretas vindas do líder.

Passos familiares se tornavam mais audíveis e sem mudar de posição, Seofon cumprimentou a pessoa que se aproximava.

— O topo é um lugar solitário, não é mesmo, Danchou?

A figura do jovem capitão da Grandcypher marcou presença do lado do líder dos Eternals, enquanto Seofon continuava com seu monólogo ao vento.

— Mas sabe o que é ainda mais solitário? A liderança quando se tem poder demais. — Ele fez um movimento para se afastar, sendo detido pela mão que segurou a capa que usava.

— Mas tem certeza que chegou ao topo sozinho? — Respondeu o capitão, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Ah, você tem um ponto aí. — Seofon retornou à amurada. — Eu não teria chegado ao topo, não do jeito que cheguei, sem a ajuda de todos os malucos que me chamam de líder.

— É por isso que necessitamos de pessoas que nos lembrem que estar no topo não é sinônimo de ter que se isolar, sabe?

— E bem... — Seofon olhou o horizonte. — Talvez não seja tão solitário assim se mais de uma pessoa estiver no topo, não?

E observando o horizonte, os dois líderes chegaram a uma conclusão em comum.

* * *

No céu estrelado de Phantagrande, 7 estrelas brilham convidando seu governante. Convidando aquele que comanda inúmeras espadas espectrais a se tornar mais uma luz brilhante no topo do mundo.

Com o poder em suas mãos e uma posição de vantagem, Seofon tinha tudo para se consolidar como um tirano. Mas o governante das espadas espectrais tinha ciência disso. Com o poder, logo vem a responsabilidade.

Dez mil espadas brilham ao proteger aqueles que não tem poder em suas mãos. Cem mil espadas brilham ao aguentar o fardo de sua responsabilidade como líder.

Aquele homem solitário, no topo do mundo, sorri.

E tudo está em paz no Sky Realm novamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Aliás, aproveitem e deem um pulinho no perfil do ProjetoAniverse. Tem várias fics de vários fandons lá, todas são histórias de qualidade, feitas com muito amor e carinho pelos escritores do projeto~


End file.
